Impatience
by xPorcelain Lolitax
Summary: Sequel to Patience. Sam was right, of course. Sometimes, you have to be a little impatient.


Impatience

_Sometimes, you have to be a little impatient._

"Where were you man? We've been calling you for hours!" Dean cried walking up to the newly materialized Castiel. The angel in question sighed and looked away.

"Dean, you must understand. I have things I need to do," he said, making a small gesture with his hands, as if adding physical movements to his words would make Dean finally understand.

"I can't just pop in and out whenever you want me to."

"I thought we were friends," Dean said, staring critically at Castiel. The angel sighed again, quickly glancing over at Sam, who sat on one of the motel beds with a book in hand.

"We are," he finally said.

"Well, friends come when friends call, and friends help their friends out. I mean, how easy would it be for you to do this? Just pop in and out and you're done! We can't do that," Dean said, motioning to himself and Sam, who watched the exchange quietly. His sympathies went out for Castiel, who stood there, looking defeated.

"What do you need," Castiel asked, looking up at Dean.

"Never mind. Go do your angel things," Dean growled, turning around. He leaned down and flipped a few pages in the book he was looking through before. Castiel took a deep breath, his eyes darting from Sam to the ceiling, where they lingered for a long moment.

"Dean, I do everything for you," he began. Sam, sensing a shift in the room's mood, slowly set the book he was reading down and stood up. Dean turned to look at Castiel, slight confusion on his face.

"I have other things I must take care of," Castiel explained. "There are matters you cannot even imagine that I must deal with. If things go wrong, the whole world could be in danger." Sam was slowly inching his way over to the door while Dean stared at Castiel with an open mouth.

"Cas, I –"

"But you know that your problems are the most important to me, so I come and help you whenever I can," Castiel continued, cutting Dean off. Dean gulped a little and looked down at his feet, before taking a deep breath and meeting Castiel's eyes again. They were angry, but not frightening. He looked tired and irritated, and Dean wasn't sure where all this came from.

"I come when I can to help you, but sometimes my time can be spent better somewhere else."

"So you'd rather be somewhere else. Not here with us?" Dean asked quietly. Sam was almost at the door, tip-toeing around various weapons and bags scattered on the floor. Castiel sighed loudly and turned away a little. Then he turned back to Dean, taking a step closer.

"I would rather be here with you everyday. But I cannot. To assure that you are safe, I must do this," Castiel admitted, staring at Dean.

"S-Sam, where're you going?" Dean asked, noticing Sam as he opened the door.

"Uh, more salt. We need more salt," Sam quickly said, then slipped out the door, but not before giving Castiel a small smile and a little nod. Dean turned back to Castiel, who was still staring at him with a kind of furious intensity in his eyes.

"Uh, Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, trying not to look him in the eyes. Castiel took another step forward, leaving only an inch or so between them. Dean took a step back, and Castiel took one forward. Dean's eyes narrowed, and he took one more step back, until he hit the wall with his heel. He looked down, then up, and Castiel was there, again an inch away from him.

"Cas, this isn't funny," Dean said quietly.

"No one is laughing," Castiel replied.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean asked, turning his head away a little when Castiel leaned forward a bit.

"You are so dense," Castiel whispered. He put one of his arms next to Dean's head on the wall, then leaned forward a bit more. Dean tried to duck out of the way, but Castiel grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back, then pushed him roughly against the wall.

"I do everything for you. I rebelled for you. I _died_ for you, more than once," Castiel whispered harshly.

"Cas," Dean breathed, holding tightly onto the fist that held his shirt. "Cas, you're not possessed are you?" he asked, laughing nervously a bit.

"Why don't you understand," Castiel asked, his eyes squinting a bit more.

"Understand what?" Dean asked meekly. They stared at each other for a minute or two before Castiel released his hold on Dean. But the hunter didn't try to run away again. He stood there, transfixed by Castiel's gaze.

"I don't know what this is called, or what it means, but I know what I feel," Castiel said.

"What do you feel?" Dean asked slowly. He was leaning back, with his arms raised a little, as if he was gearing up for an attack. And an attack did come, because in the next moment Castiel had both hands around Dean's head and was pushing him against the wall again.

"Figure it out," Castiel said before leaning in and pressing his lips against Dean's. The hunter panicked a little, his eyes shooting wide open. But he did not struggle, and when the bruising grip on his face loosened a little, Dean did not break away from the kiss, but raised his arms and wrapped them around Castiel's neck. The angel responded by winding his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer.

"I think I got it," Dean mumbled softly when they finally broke apart. He still had his hands around the angel's neck, but he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Dean," Castiel called, tilting his head a little to get a better look at him.

"I, uh, need some time, Cas. I mean," he took a deep breath. "We need to finish this job, you know," he finished, glancing quickly at Castiel before averting his gaze again. Castiel nodded his head a little and stepped away from Dean. He turned around and walked towards the middle of the room. Dean slowly followed, his eyes on the floor and a hand on his mouth.

"Call me if you need me," Castiel said with a tone of finality. He was about to leave, just pop right out of the room. But Dean grabbed him just in time to pull him down for one hasty peck on the lips.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to call," Dean said, holding onto the back of Castiel's neck. They stared at each other for a moment, silent confessions pouring out of their souls, until finally Dean released Castiel, and with one more little nod as a goodbye, the angel disappeared.


End file.
